NYULMC is a leading center of excellence in health care, biomedical research, education, and public service in New York City. Hurricane Sandy resulted in catastrophic damage to NYULMC research infrastructure. As a result, two animal facilities, the Smilow cellar vivarium and the Medical Science Building (MSB) vivarium, and one floor of basic science laboratory space in MSB were rendered unusable for research. The Aims of this application are to restore rodent barrier housing, large animal housing and operating suite, an ABSL-3 facility, and one floor of laboratory space. In addition, at the time of the hurricane, a National Institute of health (NIH) - funded G20 renovation grant (RR-030901) was underway in the MSB vivarium. As the MSB vivarium is no longer usable for animal research, the Aims of this application seek to recover some of the G20 Aims as well. The proposed construction will take place above grade at the ACLS West Tower, adjacent to the NYULMC main campus. NYULMC has a lease from ACLS for 20 years post- occupancy. This replacement of research infrastructure will be able to support investigators with a current annual total of $82,345,944 in active and $118,213,845 in pending research grants. The project outlined in this application is an integral component of our recovery and will restore absolutely critical animal and laboratory facilities current investigators need for their research, and suppor our ability to continue to recruit new faculty. Not only will it propel forward a wide variety of NH-funded and other research projects, it will do so in a way that employs sustainable design practices and ensures continued adherence to the highest standards of care, safety, and conduct in our animal and other research.